The Secret
by Scully22
Summary: Jo/Blair femslash... "Keep it together she thought to herself. It didn't work."


Mrs. Garrett, Tootie, Natalie and Jo clean the tables and chit chat. Bold and room-stealing Blair charged in the room.

"Well tonight was really my night."

Tootie, Natalie, and Jo look at each other like: here we go again.

"Two boys, two dates. I am beat."

"How was Jimmy?" Natalie asked, eye's wide.

"Jimmy?" Jo questioned aloud.

Blair made her way to Jo, and then looked off into the distance, "Jimmy Caldwell. Handsome as can be. His father's in beer though."

"Yeah? Tell 'em to get us a case," Jo said and walked the other direction.

"Oh, Tootie," Blair smiles, holding her under her arm, "it was like heaven tonight. And now that the night is over, it's time for madame to have her beauty sleep."

"Good for you, bye," Tootie and Natalie pick up duffel bags and head out.

"Where are you off to?" Blair called.

"Camping. Drama club. See you Monday!" Natalie smiled and waved as they left. Jo and Blair stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I'm going to go help Mrs. Garrett," Jo said and disappeared into the kitchen. Blair stood in the quiet room for a moment, tears beginning to form. _Keep it together_ she thought to herself. It didn't work. She hurried upstairs as she heard Jo coming in the room again.

In the kitchen, Jo returned with a confused look on her face.

"Some thing wrong?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"I don't know. I just saw Blair run out of the room."

"Is she alright?"  
Jo shrugged.

"Why don't you go see what's wrong."

"Because I hate her guts."

Mrs. Garrett smiled and knocked her lightly, "go on."

Jo rolls her eyes, unties the apron and walks up stairs.

She opens the door to their room, it's dark. For a moment she thinks Blair must not be there, but she switches on the lights to find Blair with her head in her hands. Jo carefully moves closer to her.

"Blair?" She sits beside her on the bed, "are you ok?"

Blair turns to her quickly and puts her head on Jo's shoulder. Jo uncomfortably, at first, puts her arms around the sobbing girl.

"What's wrong?"

Blair takes a moment, but then pulls herself together. Her crying subsides, and she wipes off her tears carefully, as not to smudge her make up. She sits beside Jo, but doesn't touch her. Jo watches, waiting.

"Tonight was horrible."

"Did one of those guys do something to you?" Jo stands, ready to fight. Blair pulls her back down.

"No. Nothing happened. I mean... I felt nothing. I've been out every night this week and no one has..." she sighs heavily. Jo shakes her head.

"What?" Blair asks.

Jo touches her fingers to Blair's chin and turns her to face her. Blair is uncomfortable, but she waits and watches, just as Jo had done.

"You're looking in the wrong places," Jo whispers. Blair frowns. Jo leans in slowly, her eyes closing, her head tilting. Blair shuts her eyes, out of fear mostly, and a little excitement. Their lips touch lightly and Jo pulls away so she can see how Blair will react. Blair opens her eyes and then shuts them again.

"Are you ok-" Jo begins, but Blair has already forced herself onto Jo's lips again. They kiss deeply, from side to side. Blair slides closer to Jo, and Jo slides her hands onto Blair's leg, above the uniform. Blair's arms tie behind Jo's neck tightly as she lets out a deep moan. Jo lowers herself onto the bed and Blair follows, their legs entangling between each others.

The door begins to open, Jo pushes Blair off, as Blair pushes off of Jo. Jo is up and standing, and Blair is laying on the floor before Tootie and Natalie can tell what's going on. Once they see what's happening, they immediately intervene.

"What's going on?" Natalie asks, as Tootie helps Blair off the floor. Blair is speechless, her cheeks are red and her mind is blank. Jo immediately realizes what she has to do.

"I'm not sorry that I pushed her! She deserves it!" Jo yells.

Natalie's mouth drops open with a gasp, Tootie scrunches her face in an angry pout. Blair's expression couldn't be any more disheartened than it ever was, or that she ever showed. Jo watched and waited for someone to do something, but everyone was too stunned.

Mrs. Garrett entered frantically, "what's going on?"

"I pushed Blair!" Jo yelled.

"Jo! Calm down! I want you to go down stairs and wait for me. Now."

Jo took one last look at Blair before she stormed out- in a well crafted act.

"Blair are you alright?" Mrs. Garrett asked, sitting her on the bed. Her first thought was how warm the bed still was, the place where they had... come together. She answered, "I'm fine. It was really my fault. I was pushing her buttons."

"I'm disappointed in you girls," Mrs. Garrett stood, "I'll take Jo down to the headmaster immediately."  
"What?" All the girls said shocked, Blair bouncing up from the bed.

"I have to take her."

"Will she do a nickle?" Natalie asked.

"She'll probably just get a warning."

"Mrs. Garrett, please. It was my fault. She didn't hurt me!" Blair grabbed Mrs. Garrett's arm.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow for this. You girls go to bed," she said and closed the door behind her.

Natalie and Tootie sat down on Jo's bed, Blair on her own. They sat quietly for a moment.

"What happened?" Tootie asked. Blair shook her head, "nothing. Go to bed." She laid down on the bed and put her back to them. Tootie turned out the lights. Blair tried harder than anything that night, to keep her tears as silent as a pin drop.


End file.
